Boogie Mind
by im.graff
Summary: <html><head></head>Kakuzu and Hidan meet Oogie Boogie and play his games. A short story in celebration of Halloween! All reviews hailed by my eternal worship and love!</html>


Kakuzu turned an uninterested, yet still annoyed glance at Hidan.

"What is it this time?"

The young man with platinum locks snickered. And snickered. And snickered. His hand never left the open bark of the tree.

"Hee-hee!" And with that he jumped inside, much to the older man's surprise. What was going on?

Approaching the scene of crime against his last bit of patience, Kakuzu brought a hand against the tree and looked inside. It was dark and gloomy. A draft hissed him welcome and he found himself drawn in soon.

A lone path unfurled between trees with blank branches. All he could see was a scruff of white hair jumping around the surreal landscape.

"Oy, Kakuzu, would you look at these and those", he chirped picking bones and hands and toes?

The door behind him jut, the miser sighed and turned. He pulled, but despite his strength he found it still, sealed shut.

"We're stuck because of you", he growled his threat and fear. His strength was gone, they both were lost and found themselves right …

"Here?" the boy rejoiced, a smile on his broad face. How could he be so thrilled? Was this a dream? It had to be? If not … Again spoke fear.

They saw the hills contort afar then spread into one vast plane. The skies above, they were quite dark, but shone grey and insane. A slight glint of reddish light escaped a crack somewhere. The miser squinted his feral eyes and started heading there.

A tree of sorts, he was not sure, bent oddly before him. And more lights and sheer delight oozed from its rough trim. The usual casino clanks came clunking from within. Since when did he think in such funny prose? But coins of cold rolled down the roots and on them his eyes froze.

"Oy, what have you found?" the younger said amused. His cloak was gone, his spear in hand he donned some dead, poor fawn.

"Woooah-oo!" a moan erupted and both stopped in their tracks.

"Woooah-oo!" a chirp followed and with it between the cracks:

"Hello!" "Who's there?" "Who's who?" "Oh, shush!" "Don't make me kill you too!"

With more children on his plate, the elder's nerves gave out. He reached his arm forward

… and it reached not very far. His abilities were gone too and now panic coursed his veins. His five hearts beat loudly against his tight, sore chest. The chant of power that once consoled him was now both moot and mute. A rhyme of sorts he needed to reclaim his brute repute.

"A monster to recruit, you guys!" the tiny pink witch screeched, "You're here to see the Boogieman!"

"He's not!" "He is!" "He's who?" "You too?"

The masked red devil murmured a lot and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He hated children, oh-so-much, he'd squish those puny fries. The skeleton kid was the dumbest one, a lolly 'tween his fingers. The witch, however, she was fast, surely not one who lingers. Her jumpy feet brought her to Hidan in an instant. And luckily the crazy man was once more very distant.

His mouth hung open, his eyes were dim, the fawn's hide was bloody dark. And Kuzu prayed, with all his might, the idiot bit a smart remark. That was his wish for now he had to make his case. The baby devil dropped his mask and climbed up in his face.

"You coming or what, you scaredy cat?"

The three of them picked him up like he was weighing air. They pulled and nudged his clothes and hair and took him in their lair. His mask was gone, the one up front, and green orbs scouted lost, to find themselves at cost: of sight, of light, and in between over one iron lid they glossed.

"He's big!" "Too big!" "He's not!"

"Just push the fucker down!"

"Says the bloody fawn!" "Do it!" "Don't!" "Shut up, I will!"

The children opened the lid and, speaking to their shadows, they stuck him in and pushed him down and he opted for a frown. It took a while, his ride was long and he was tall. A table met his final fall. And dice split his cheek. They rolled two ones, now that was weak.

"Well, well, well what have we here?! Kakuzu, huh? OOOOH! I'm really scared!"

What was this burlap sack meaning? He surely did not know! But he was big, and fat, and green, and put up quite a show! Around him were just slot machines and skeletal neon creatures. Bats and spiders crept from him and contoured all his features. The mouth of demons, the eyes unsewn, and clear to see –how could it be?-, stiches like his own.

"So you're the one errbody's talking about? Ahahahaha!"

The way he pranced around him made it hard to look away. The miser stood and spat at him, but the phlegm, it flew astray. The sack laughed maniacally and turned him in his spot. The floor, it played roulette with him as logic turned to snot.

"You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy!"

And so molesting hands packed him by the throat, and wiggled him around, like a sinking shabby boat. Thus fear stole what little clue he had, as to what was going on. This was no dream –how could it be?- what a stinking scad!

"He's ancient, he's ugly! I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first!"

Shackles sprung to tie him tightly to the ground. Snakes bit and blades hit forming a bloody wound. And, oh, he screamed, the torture crude, much to his dismay. He tried to run, but couldn't now, try as he may.

"Oh, if you aren't shakin' then there's something very wrong. 'Cause this may be the last time now that you hear the boogie song."

Poison drowned his brain! Slashes on his skin! Mutilation? Degradation! Fear coiled deep within!

"Oy! Release him! He did you no wrong! He'll be gone and quite afar, before you end this song!"

The younger spoke and he was glad to finally hear his voice, but seemingly it did no good, as Boogie rolled the dice.

"You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears. Would someone shut this fella up, I'm drownin' in my tears!"

The Oogie Boogie Man was once more very close, and snippitty-snap with chip-and-clack he broke the miser's toes.

"Aaaargh!"

"It's funny, I'm laughing! You really are too much. And now, with your permission … I'm going to do my stuff."

"What are you going to do?"

Now he hung above the circus hall. The lights spun spitting bills. The flood of cash, just look at how it spills!

"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air, 'cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair."

The children all came running in, swindling the cash, the walls moaned, machines scored, and soon he'd turn to ash. He knew it, he felt it, he smelled it on his breath. He feared it most, all would be lost, he'd welcome his own death.

"It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy, now that'd be just fine."'

"Stop, no! If I die, you too-"

"Oh, brother, you're something! You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in."

With that he threw the dice, soaring at his face.

"It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer."

But with some luck, they were caught, by an interrupting grace.

The fawn had shed its skin, swallowed the cursed pebbles, then turned to hidden children and munched on those dumb rebels.

"I am the villain, Oogie Boogie, you pathetic son of fuck. And now I say, we go away, we take with us your luck."

Kakuzu's eyes snapped open and rested on those bushy trees, that dark sky, and the hasty fire in front of him. Hidan inspected his face with a smirk and resumed cutting open the carcass of the bony deer.

"Barbeque?"

"Not in the morning, you idiot."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Now, this is the type of writing that one either likes or hates. I am trying new styles out, so bear with me: English is not my first language, so I am very curious if this sounds catchy when read out loud. I'd gladly receive criticism on anything, I have a gut feeling there is something to be pointed out.<p>

Short note: I know most of you are familiar with the role a travesty played in the past. People resorted to it to scare evil spirits off. The deer is symbol for kindness. And ugh, yeah, I tried to give it some sort of meaning. I wonder if it came across.

Thank you for reading and thank you for your time! n_n

Much love,

GRaff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Nightmare Before Christmas.


End file.
